Current shipping management systems (e.g., shipping container management systems, port management systems, train management systems, trucking management systems, etc.) are inefficient, for example failing to utilize sensor information available to them. As a non-limiting example, current shipping container management systems do not take full advantage of sensor technology integrated with the Internet of moving things. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.